Emmett Graves/Gameplay
Emmett's playstyle revolves around a Build & Battle System, allowing him to airdrop structures and ammo from the sky (Required to pick up like items in order to use). But he can be played offensively or defensively, making him an around character who relies on range. His moveset is similar to the other characters who use firearms. Movelist *'Rifter Knife' - file:btn_square.pngfile:btn_square.png Emmett slashes twice with his knife, launching enemies away. *'Rift Arm Dash' - or + Emmett charges forwards with a rift-enhanced punch. *'Rift Knife Up' - + Emmett stabs upwards three times. *'Rift Arm Slam' - + Emmett slams the ground with his fist. *'Aerial Rift Knife' - file:btn_square.pngfile:btn_square.png (Air) *'Aerial Rift Arm Dash' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Rift Knife Up' - + (Air) *'Aerial Rift Arm Slam' - + (Air) Emmett drops down and slams the ground, creating a much larger shockwave then the ground version. Kinetic Rifle *'Galloway Revolver' - Emmett quickly fires a shot from his revolver. *'Kinetic Rifle' - or + Emmett fires three consecutive bullets from his rifle. *'Galloway Revolver Up' - + Emmett fires his revolver upwards. *'Galloway Revolver Down' - + Emmett fires his revolver downwards. *'Aerial Revolver' - (Air) *'Aerial Kinetic Rifle' - or + (Air) Emmett sprays out rounds from his rifle in an arc. *'Aerial Revolver Up' - + (Air) *'Aerial Revolver Down' - + (Air) Union Shotgun *'R-Secs Proximinty Mine' - Emmett throws out a proximity mine that can stick to enemies or surfaces, denotaing when an enemy gets close. *'Union Shotgun' - or + Emmett fires his Union Shotgun, launching enemies away. *'Union Shotgun Up' - + Emmett shoots his shotgun upwards. *'Union Shotgun Down' - + Emmett shoots his shotgun downwards, knocking enemies down. *'Aerial R-Secs Mine' - (Air) *'Aerial Union Shotgun' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Shotgun Up' - + (Air) *'Aerial Shotgun Down' - + (Air) M.A.W. Launcher *'Tetranite Grenade' - Emmett throws a bouncing grenade that detonates after a set period of time. *'M.A.W. Rocket Launcher' - or + Emmett fires his rocket launcher forwards, hold triangle to aim with up or down. *'M.A.W. Rocket Launcher Up' - + Emmett shoots his rocket launcher upwards. *'M.A.W. Launcher Down' - + Emmett shoots his rocket launcher downwards. *'Aerial Teranite Grenade' - (Air) *'Aerial M.A.W. Launcher' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Launcher Up' - + (Air) *'Aerial Laucher Down' - + (Air) *'Rift Extractor' - file:btn_circle.png Emmett drops a Rift Extractor from the air, which gradually drops AP. *'Auto Turret' - or + file:btn_circle.png Emmett drops an Auto Turret from the air, which periodically fires at enemies. *'M.A.W. Launcher Supply Bunker' - + file:btn_circle.png Emmett drops a supply bunker containing his rocket launcher. *'Union Shotgun Supply Bunker' - + file:btn_circle.png Emmett drops a supply bunker containing his shotgun. *'Aerial Rift Extractor' - file:btn_circle.png (Air) *'Aerial Auto Turret' - or + file:btn_circle.png (Air) *'Aerial M.A.W. Launcher Bunker' - + file:btn_circle.png (Air) *'Aerial Union Shotgun Bunker' - + file:btn_circle.png (Air) (Throws) *'Rift Hold' - or Emmett grabs an enemy, then punches them, launching them away. *'Rift Uppercut'- Emmett grabs an enemy and does an uppercut. *'Rift Hammer' - Emmett grabs the enemy and then knocks them down. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) Category:Character Gameplay Category:Starhawk Category:PSASBR